


Bookstore Dancefloor

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstores, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi catches Daisy dancing in a bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore Dancefloor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selenedaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/gifts).



A small bookshop wasn’t Daisy’s first choice of employment while in college but she had to admit, in comparison to what some of her friends were doing…..well, she didn’t have anything to complain about.

It was a slow day in the store with the last wave of people trickling out of the bookstore so she turned on the radio to listen to some music while she straightened up the books.

A random pop song started playing and she couldn’t help bopping her head along to the music. It wasn’t her usual taste in music but she was in a good mood and it seemed to fit better than her usual song selections.

Up and down the aisles between the shelves, as she put back books that people looked at but decided to not buy, Daisy started adding other moves like spinning, the robot and the moonwalk. She wasn’t paying much attention to what she was doing other than when she would hit a shelf and knock a couple books off.

Unknown to Daisy, a woman entered the bookstore and was walking directly towards the section she was straightening up.

_A few minutes earlier….._

Bobbi couldn’t believe that she waited so long to get her best friend’s birthday gift. Though to be fair, her ex-boyfriend was being extra annoying lately as he wanted her help to get the genius that he had a crush on.

The bookstore she was looking for came into her eyesight and she grinned.

Bobbi had never been to this bookstore but Jemma often raved about it and their selection of biology and chemistry related material. So she was hoping she’d find something the other woman didn’t have and would enjoy.

When she entered the bookstore, the first thing that she noticed was the music that was playing; it was louder than she would have expected, though the bookstore wasn’t a library. Her first impression of the store was that it was quaint, cozy and vibrant in a way that the big time bookstores aren’t.

Looking around for a sign that would direct her to the right section, Bobbi couldn’t help humming along to the music. It only took a few moments to find the right aisle then she headed down it with her eyes scanning the shelves.

She was about to grab one of the books when she noticed that she wasn’t alone in the aisle.

There was a cute brunette who was dancing to the music that Bobbi guessed worked in the store because she was putting books back on the shelves and organizing other ones that were out of place.  Her moves weren’t the greatest but Bobbi couldn’t help finding it cute anyways.

Bobbi walked up to the shelves that were behind her and brushed up against as she looked at one of the books. The other woman was startled by the contact; she jumped slightly and her arm hit one of the shelves causing some of the books to fall off.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Here, let me help you.”

“It’s okay, it was just an accident. Don’t worry about it.”

Both women bent down and reached for the books, their hands brushing gently against the other’s when they went for the same one.

There was a spark that ignited in the brief touch.

“There we go, all the books are back where they belong.”

“Thanks for all the help.”

“No problem. It was my fault for starling you in the first place.”

They exchanged smiles.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Telling me your name would be a start.”

Bobbi smiled winningly at her.

“I’m Daisy Johnson and you are?”

“Bobbi Morse.”

“So is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Join me for a bite to eat sometime.”

Daisy smirked.

“I get off in half an hour if you can wait that long.”

Leaning down so her lips were next to Daisy’s ears and whispered,

“Oh I can definitely get you off.”

She pulled back, smirking slightly as she watched the other woman try to not react to her words.  

“I can wait. I do actually need to do some shopping for a friend’s birthday.”

“Then I’ll see you in half an hour, Bobbi.”

Turning around, Daisy took a deep breath before walking to another part of the store.

Was it hot in the store or was it just Daisy?

Bobbi followed her with her eyes for a few moments before returning her attention to the shelf in front of her, determined to not leave the store without a gift for Jemma.

It was the longest half hour of Daisy’s life as she tried to focus on finishing up her work for the day and not following Bobbi around like a love sick puppy; because she wasn’t but she was attracted to her.

A couple minutes before her shift ended, speak of the devil, Bobbi headed towards the cashier where she was checking out an older couple with a smile on her face.

She placed the book on the counter as she smiled at Daisy.

“Are you all set?”

“Yes, I am. Thank you.”

Grabbing the book, Daisy scanned the barcode then placed the book in a bag before returning her attention to the computer screen.

“Your total will be twenty-three dollars and forty-five scents.”

Bobbi pulled out her wallet then took out her credit card before swiping it in the machine so she could pay for the book.

Printing out the receipt, Daisy handed over the paper and a pen for Bobbi to sign.

As they were finishing up, Daisy’s boss came out from the backroom.

“Alright Daisy, once you’re done there, you’re free to leave.”

She nodded at her boss before he walked off.

“And…..done.”

Bobbi handed over the shop’s copy of the receipt and pen before putting her card and copy away.

“Just let me grab my stuff from the backroom then we can head out.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you out front.”

The two women went in different directions.

Bobbi smiled to herself as she waited for her date to join her.

What did her mom used to say?

_“The best things happen unexpectedly, my little lamb.”_

Suddenly something touched her shoulder and she jumped.

“Oh my gosh, that was so hilarious.”

Daisy laughed loudly as she rested her hands on her thighs while bending over slightly.

Bobbi took a couple deep breaths.

“I’m going to get you back for that.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Sensing a challenge, an idea occurred to her.

She reached out and gently grabbed Daisy’s wrist before tugging her close then pecking her gently on the lips.

The surprise showed on Daisy’s face but quickly changed to delight as she brought two fingers up to her lips and touched them gently.

Bobbi’s hand moved from where she was holding onto her wrist down to her hand and grasped it.

“Come on, one of my favorite cafes isn’t far from here. If you’re lucky, there’ll be more of this later.”

Squeezing Bobbi’s hand, Daisy grinned.

“Oh, I will be lucky.”

“By the way, you’re a cute dancer.”

Daisy blushed while they walked away from the bookstore.


End file.
